Scars and Souvenirs
by SGJunkie
Summary: One-shot. excerpt: Arthur stood at the window when Merlin arrived in his chambers, looking out over a kingdom that would be his one day. merlin/arthur slash.


Title: Scars and Souvenirs  
Author: SGJunkie

Arthur had been trained to kill from birth; Merlin knew that; In fact it had been one of the first things Arthur had ever told him. Of course at the time it was meant to be threatening but now it was only a depressing truth that showed clearly in the numerous scars that littered Arthurs body. Some Merlin had seen inflicted and it tightened his chest every time he thought about how close to death Arthur seemed to get on a weekly basis.

Arthur stood at the window when Merlin arrived in his chambers, looking out over a kingdom that would be his one day. He stood a dark silhouette against a rapidly darkening sky, the deep midnight blue sprinkled with thousands of stars on a night so clear and Merlin couldn't help the thought that it was one of the most beautiful things he'd seen in a long time. He didn't say anything as he went round the room lighting the torches, the last one was casting a warm glow around the room when he stopped at Arthur's back, close enough to touch given even a millimetres momentum.

"He wants too much" Arthur broke the silence first, just like Merlin knew he would. For whatever reason - Merlin doubted the king really needed one - Uther had been on Arthurs back all day. Nothing said or done had been quite up to the standards Uther expected for a crown prince. It was most likely simply a case of Uther being in one of his fowler moods, but Arthur wore his heart on his sleeve when it came to Camelot and its people.

Merlin really had no reply for that because sometimes Uther _did _want too much from his son, prince or not. So pressed his lips to the back of Arthur's neck and ignored his protests against Merlin's cold nose.

"You are a great prince, an even better man and it doesn't matter if you sometimes make mistakes because nothing can change the fact that you're my hero."

The hand that had snaked its way round Arthur's waist as Merlin spoke was now gripped tightly in Arthurs own, the unspoken gratitude in an embrace. No thanks were needed however when Merlin caught sight of the slight smile on Arthurs face in the reflection of the window.

"Your knight in shining armour?" Arthur asked his usual slightly mocking mood firmly back in place.

"Only because I polish it thoroughly twice a day, sire" Arthur laughed a brief and sharp sound as he turned around, the firelight catching the lines on his face and highlighting the dark circles under his eyes.

Merlin cupped Arthur's cheek in a gentle gesture as he rubbed his thumb across those dark circles. It was a testament to how tired Arthur was that he closed his eyes, pressing his face to Merlin's palm.

"Let's get you in to bed then shall we."

Sitting Arthur on the edge of the bed, Merlin carefully pulled the shirt over his head. There was a bruise forming on Arthur's chest no doubt from training that morning, and Merlin was careful to avoid aggravating it. He placed the shirt over the back of the nearest chair before kneeling and removing boots and trousers.

"Lie down while I fetch the ointment Gaius gave you; it'll bring out the bruising on your shoulder. Help it heal faster."

"Be quick then" Arthur barked out even as he complied, lying back against the cushions already close to dozing off. Merlin smirked, even after six months together as lovers Arthur liked to try and maintain his authority. It didn't work before they were sleeping together and it certainly didn't work now.

By the time Merlin returned with the ointment Arthur was asleep, and snoring lightly no matter what he claimed when he was awake. He stirred slightly when Merlin sat next to him on the bed.

"Merlin?" came the mumbled question as Merlin spread the ointment between his hands to warm it.

"Yeah it's me" Merlin replied as he began to apply the ointment to the skin over the bruise on Arthur's chest. Slow circular movements that massaged the muscle beneath and drew a soft groan from Arthur's lips.

"S'good"

It was moments like these that enforced the reasons why Merlin would lay down his life for this man. He traced the scar that went from the base of Arthur's throat and across his sternum; the thin line was barely even visible now. It was Arthur's oldest scar acquired in his childhood, healed like only a child can and now lost in the fine hair that covered his chest. Merlin dropped his head and laid a kiss to the mark.

Looking up and catching the look in Arthur's eyes, Merlin was overcome with the urge to trace all of Arthurs scars with both fingers and lips. Wash away any hurt that they had caused him because this was Arthur and he deserved as much whether he believed it or not. The hand in his hair however delayed that course of action when he was dragged upwards. When Arthur pressed their lips together Merlin would swear he heard whispered thanks from the prince's lips before he put them to better use.

"Get into bed Merlin" was an order that he was quite happy to follow and he soon found himself wrapped in warm arms, Arthurs lips pressed against his neck. As they drifted off to sleep Merlin resisted the urge to make a quip about cold noses and instead settled for gripping Arthurs hand in his, a perfect parody of their earlier embrace at the window.


End file.
